Alpha Trooper CS-18
|Image = Nerf-alpha-trooper-cs-181.jpg |Year = 2010 |Available = No |Capacity = 18 Streamline Darts |Price = 19.99 USD |Family = N-Strike |Plunger = Reverse |Add = }} The is a 2010 N-Strike series blaster that can hold and fire up to 18 Streamline Darts. It is a part of the Clip System sub-theme, and because of that, it is compatible with all clips. It is a Target-exclusive, although it has been seen at other retailers, too, such as Wal-Mart. It comes with the blaster itself, 18 Streamline Darts and an 18-Dart Drum, which used to be exclusive to this blaster but was also sold separately. The blaster features a similar cocking mechanism as the one that is on the Raider CS-35, and also has the option to slam-fire. This blaster usually sold for $20.00 USD. The Alpha Trooper has one tactical rail, which can be used to attach various types of Nerf accessories, such as scopes and flip-up sights. It is compatible with detachable stock accessories. The blaster has received praise for its good performance stock, having better than average speed and range. Description The Alpha Trooper CS-18 is a medium-sized Clip System blaster, smaller than a Deploy CS-6 but larger than a Rayven CS-18. The Alpha Trooper CS-18 uses a different cocking mechanism than most blasters, and is cocked by pulling the front handle back. The way this is different is that the cocking mechanism occupies the whole space, something which doesn't usually happen. The blaster has been known to get better than average performance when fired, and is generally regarded as one of the best N-Strike blasters. Internals The Alpha Trooper uses the same basic internals as the other Clip System blasters, although this one has a stronger spring. The air restrictor in this one allows more air to escape, which makes for increased ranges. There is also an area in the bottom which allows an extra dart to be placed in it, and beside it, there is a link where a strap can be attached. Position in Theme As the N-Strike theme is quite big, the Alpha Trooper does not have a general position in its theme. When narrowing it down to just the Clip System branch, it is small enough to be used as a back-up or secondary, as there are larger blasters than it in the theme. Blaster Co-relation This blaster shares a lot if its internals with the other Clip System blasters, mainly the Raider CS-35. The Alpha Trooper CS-18 and Raider CS-35 are quite similar, and share similar capacities, ranges and methods of cocking. It also shares a lot of components with the Recon CS-6. The handle of the blaster was used on the Switchshot EX-3, as well. How to Fire Gallery Alpha1.jpg|The back of the Alpha Trooper's box Alpha4.jpg|Just the blaster. Trivia * It is a Target exclusive in the USA and Australia, but the CS-12 version is also a Target exclusive, an Argos exclusive in the United Kingdom, a Muller exclusive in Germany/Austria/Switzerland, and a Toy Champ exclusive in the Netherlands. ** Since its release, it began to be sold at other retailers in the US, such as Wal-Mart. See Also * Raider CS-35 * Rampage * 18-Dart Drum * Clip System * N-Strike * Quick 16 External Links * The Alpha Trooper CS-18 at Dart Strike * The Alpha Trooper CS-18 at Amazon Category:Nerf blasters Category:Target Exclusives Category:Blasters introduced in 2010 Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:CS Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Blasters that fire up to 40-49 feet